


a prayer in perfect piety

by jazzyjesse



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyjesse/pseuds/jazzyjesse
Summary: Caleb and Veth spend a night together in the tower."If Caleb Widogast is anything he’s a selfish man… and he needs Veth Brenatto with him. Occasionally, when they’re worshiping at their shared altar, he can entertain the thought that she might need him too."title from Hozier's "Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)"
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	a prayer in perfect piety

Caleb knows he shouldn't be doing this. He knows he shouldn't be sneaking into Veth's room late at night. He knows he shouldn't be ruining her marriage. Unfortunately, knowing you shouldn't do something is different in practice. 

"Veth?" he asks, his knuckles feel abnormally sore against the door, although perhaps it's simply his guilt. The door opens and Veth's eyes pull his skin back to peer into the center of his heart. She knows why he's there and lets him in anyway. 

As soon as the door is shut behind him they're on each other. Veth is grabbing Caleb's shirt and pulling him down to kiss him. Caleb has long since taken his long coat off so it’s easy work for Veth to slide her hands along the leather straps of his holsters and undo the buckles. She knows the feel of those holsters better than the back of her hand. Caleb slides the leather off his shoulders and places it on the nearby table more haphazard than he usually is. 

Veth pulls herself up and wraps her legs around Caleb’s waist; his hands go to catch and stabilize her with practiced ease. They stumble to her bed quickly before Caleb drops her or she gets too impatient. They hit the bed like a satellite venturing too close to its planet. Veth’s hands reach up to unlace Caleb’s shirt at the same time his hands go to undo her dress. They’re both far too familiar with this dance of theirs. 

Veth pulls Caleb’s shirt off him as fast as she can and as soon as she’s able her hands go to his chest to play with his nipples. She’s rewarded with a moan into her mouth and hands pushing her dress off even though it isn’t completely undone. If they rip it or pop a few buttons, well, that’s nothing Mending won’t fix. 

Caleb rubs her clit through her leggings and indulges in a small smirk at the breathless sigh he gets in response. She used to be shockingly quiet when they started this mess. Caleb would finger her, eat her out, fuck her and she would just bite her lip or her fist and keep quiet. It was mostly to avoid getting caught but Caleb enjoyed learning what _really_ got a sound out of his companion. 

He makes quick work of his trousers and her leggings and touches her to find her already soaked. The wrecked moan she lets out is all the sign he needs before he’s pressing his fingers into her and rubbing his thumb over her clit how she likes it; fast and hard, just this side of too much. 

Veth’s hands tangle in his hair, pulling gently the way she knows he likes; she learned from braiding his hair one day on the road, her claw snagged a knot and he couldn’t hide the moan or the way his eyes fluttered closed. They’ve come along way since then, she thinks as she mumbles out a “More.” Words aren’t quite expressly forbidden from this place of worship, but the fewer the better. Sometimes words ruin it. Sometimes words make it _real._

This altar was built with scraps of fabric and stolen kisses along the road, it was never meant to be permanent. It was just a way to give two broken people hope and comfort on cold, starving nights. They should have abandoned their blasphemous worship when it came out that Veth was married, or when her husband was rescued, or when Caleb is keeping her from a happy peaceful life with her husband and son, but they never do. After all, if Caleb Widogast is anything he’s a selfish man… and he needs Veth Brenatto with him. Occasionally, when they’re worshiping at their shared altar, he can entertain the thought that she might need him too. 

Veth pulls Caleb’s hand away from her and puts it on his cock in a clear show that she’s ready. They make eye contact and for a moment Caleb is struck by the desire and devotion that paints her face. Her eyes aren’t as yellow as they once were, but they aren’t the brown they once were either. They’re a deep honey brown that feels like home and Caleb will never tire of the filter of arousal and desperation over them in these moments. 

Without fanfare, Caleb pushes in. They both need a moment to adjust, the size difference means they need to spend more time on preparation than Veth would like, but as soon as Veth gives the okay Caleb pulls nearly all the way out and pushes back in hard enough to slam the headboard against the wall in a way that, if he hadn’t soundproofed both their rooms, would cause more than a small bit of suspicion. Exactly the way she loves.

Veth’s nails scratch his back, his hands tangle in her hair. They both grew up in the Empire, they both know the price for idolatry and worship of the unapproved but that hasn’t stopped them yet. Hands run across skin with reverence, lips and teeth mark with urgency, eyes gaze with a blasphemous love. 

Caleb brings Veth over the edge with a hand on her clit and a hand fisted in her hair. He’s long since lost faith in any of the divine, but he thinks if he were to follow anyone it would be Veth Brenatto. Her face is that of pure radiance as she tumbles into bliss pulling Caleb after her. 

He presses his forehead against her collarbone in a mimicry of a true lover’s embrace as they catch their breath. They spend a few minutes basking in the glow but like all good things, it comes to an end. Caleb gets dressed silently and only speaks when he’s at the doorway.

“Goodnight, Veth.”

“Goodnight, Caleb.” 

And with those words spoken, the spell shatters. The weight of their sins lay heavy on their shoulders and they know no amount of repentance will ever absolve them.

**Author's Note:**

> im really not a fan of the whole cheating trope thing and would much prefer veth, yeza, and caleb to be together happily but also the angst and guilt is so fun to play with


End file.
